Multi-image display devices are known in the art. These devices are useful in providing vivid multi-image or animated advertisements designed to capture a potential customer's attention. Typically, such devices have an arcuate transparent platen with a translucent interleaved image sheet mounted thereon. A restricting layer prevents the backlighting from illuminating certain areas of the image sheet. The image displayed changes as the restricting layer is moved in front of the interleaved image. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,879, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference, teaches that the arcuate platen is necessary to maintain full surface contact between the mounted image sheet and the moveable restricting layer. This continuous contact avoids parallax and enables the projection of multiple, high-resolution images.
Despite the appeal of these advertising displays, conventional methods for platen production are disadvantageous for a number of reasons. The platen is a rigid transparent polymer formed either by injection or extrusion molding processes. Economic considerations of conventional molding processes tend to limit the size of the display device to relatively small sizes, such as less than two feet by three feet. Moreover, when a different size or shape is desired for the display, the platen mold must be re-tooled—an expensive and time consuming endeavor. This is particularly troublesome in an industry where advertisers must oftentimes react promptly to customer demands, unforeseen events dictated by the competitive landscape and fickle consumer trends in order to successfully exploit a promotional opportunity.
A need exists for an image display device that can be readily and economically produced in a desired size and shape. A need further exists for an economical device capable of displaying large multiple images, such as larger than two feet by three feet, for example.